disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prideland Cave Crystals
'The Prideland Cave Crystals '''is the 66th episode of Season 36. Summary When Romeo starts digging under the Pridelands to find the rarest Prideland cave crystals to power up his inventions, the digging he and Robot are doing are destroying Kuchimba's home and the Lion Guard, the PJ Masks, and even Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri must stop Romeo and Robot and they must also save Kuchimba's home too, before the whole underground place collapses! Plot The episode begins at night where underground, Kuchimba the golden mole is walking around in the underground caves of the Pridelands when he suddenly felt vibrations underneath his pawsteps, then heard some laughter up ahead. He runs behind a rock, and although he doesn't have eyes like other golden moles, he could see that some strange shiny creatures were digging in the tunnels, and one of them had a small human with funny looking fur on top of his head inside it's body. Whatever they were doing in here, they weren't supposed to be in these tunnels, and Kuchimba knew that he needs help getting rid of them because if they keep digging, they might destroy the underground caves, and even worse, his home! The next morning up in the Pridelands, Kion and Bunga have taken Kiara and her friends, Tiifu and Zuri back to the mud baths, and this time, they're here for some fun, and they even brought along Fuli, Ono, and Besthe for some relaxation. Just then, a familiar golden head pops out as Kion, Bunga, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri recognized it as Kuchimba and introduces him to Fuli, Ono, and Besthe, who all three responded hello and introduced themselves also, then Kion asked the golden mole what he was doing out from underground. Tiifu could see that Kuchimba looked anxious and he explains that two shiny creatures are digging in the underground tunnels, and they’re digging so hard, the tunnels are starting to collapse, and if they keep it up, they might even end up destroying his home! Hearing Kuchimba mention about two shiny creatures reminded the Lion Guard about the PJ Masks’ worst enemy, Romeo, and his robot minion, Robot. Reassuringly, Kion tells Kuchimba to not worry and that they’ll help him get rid of Romeo and Robot, but they might need some help from their human friends as Kion lead his friends back to Pride Rock to call Connor and ask for his and the other PJ Masks’ help. Meanwhile, in Disney Junior Town, Connor was practicing his glowing magic, just when his Prideland Rock glowed and hummed as he tells Lucky to turn the lights back on so he can go and answer the call for his friend. As he picked up the rock, Kion’s face appeared as Connor asked him what was wrong, and Kion explains to him that Romeo and Robot are in the Pridelands again, and this time, they’re underground! That's terrible, Connor said, because if they keep digging, then lots of underground animals will get hurt, or worse, even lose their homes! The Lion Guard didn’t know why, but it won’t be good for even Kuchimba and his home either as Connor raised his eyebrow in confusion and asked who Kuchimba is. Rolling his eyes, Kion tells him that he’ll explain that later, because they need the PJ Masks‘ help immediately as Kion tells Connor to come to the Pridelands when it’s nighttime, and also meet him and his friends at the aardvark hole right next to the mud wallow! Nodding, Connor replies that he and his friends will and added, that they will bring a new friend to come along to help. Smiling in relief, Kion nods back and thanks his human friend before ending the call, and Connor begins to call Amaya, Greg, and Dylan, then tell them about the emergency in the Pridelands. The PJ Masks were on their way, into the night to save the day! Later, after the transformation, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, and even Armadylan teleported to the Pridelands. Looking around in amazement, Armadylan couldn’t believe that he was in the Pridelands and he thanks his friends for letting him come with them, as Catboy responds with a smile that it’s no problem and wishes that they were just here to give Armadylan a tour around, but there was no time because they needed to meet the Lion Guard, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, and Kuchimba at the aardvark tunnel, where they’ll be going underground to stop Romeo and Robot. Hearing Catboy mention Romeo and Robot made Armadylan a bit angry as he thought about the time when those villains used him to steal playground equipment to create his (Romeo) own HQ, but this time he’s ready to pound them both to the ground, and even underground, Armadylan style. Later, the PJ Masks have finally arrived at the mud wallow where they met the Lion Guard, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, and also Kuchimba as Kion introduces him to their human friends. Kuchimba bows down in greeting as Armadylan says hello and lets the little golden mole jump on his palm just for Owlette to see how cute he (Kuchimba) is as she tickles his chin. After the introductions, the gang was ready to head back underground, and this time, Tiifu wasn’t afraid because she knows that there’s nothing to fear down there. But before the could enter, Catboy uses his magic to make his whole body glow and he leads his friends inside as Armadylan was amazed by how he (Catboy) can do that. Owlette tells Armadylan that magic runs in Catboy's family as they entered the cave and Kuchimba leads the way while Catboy kept lighting the way. As they were underground, Armadylan noticed that Catboy was feeling a bit unconscious and he asked him if he was okay. Breathing slowly, Catboy replied that he's fine but he was starting to feel like passing out since he is using his magic for a long time like when Princess Elena becomes unconscious after using the Scepter of Light for so long, and while he turned off his light, it was Kuchimba's turn to lead the way. When Gekko asked how since he (Kuchimba) does not have eyes, Kuchimba explains that he has other senses that help him find his way underground like hearing, smelling, and feeling the vibrations on the ground. As Kuchimba mentioned that, the ground under everyone's feet suddenly started shaking as Kiara realized that Romeo and Robot must be digging again! They need to stop them or the whole underground tunnels will fall apart as the Lion Guard, the PJ Masks, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri followed Kuchimba quickly! When they stopped, Catboy used his cat ears to hear the digging sounds coming from the left cave and Kuchimba leads the gang there, then Owlette uses her owl eyes to find Romeo and Robot digging through! The gang soon arrives to confront the villain and his henchman as Kion orders him to stop! When Romeo heard Kion's voice behind him, he turns to face him (Kion) and his friends. Then, Catboy ordered Romeo to stop and why he and Robot were digging underneath the Pridelands anyway as Romeo explains to him that the Lunar Crystal that Luna Girl found on the moon last time was too complicated for his inventions, so he decided that maybe some crystals under the Prideland grounds would be better, and once he and Robot gets them, he’ll use them to super charge and power up his gadgets and take over the world! But Tiifu protests to Romeo that he and Robot are destroying the tunnels, not to mention Kuchimba's home, and other underground creature homes. Rolling his eyes, Romeo tells the Lion Guard, the PJ Masks, and their friends to relax for that he and Robot will stop digging then, but not until they reach those Prideland cave crystals, just as the ground under their feet began to shake from the digging Robot was doing again! Romeo snaps at him to not dig without him as Robot apologizes and the two villains went back to digging together again. As they were digging, Kion proclaims that they've gotta stop Romeo and Robot from digging. Kuchimba goes to shout at Romeo, but Armadylan pulls him back and tells him that he’ll stop Romeo, Armadylan style, and just before his friends could stop him, Armadylan was already curled into a big wrecking ball as he rolled his way to the villains, but before he can hit them, Robot stops Armadylan with his arm and throws him towards the heroes and their friends, as they all quickly got out of the way, and Armadylan hits a solid wall! Armadylan quickly recovers and Kiara and Owlette help him up as Owlette asks him if he’s okay, and he replied that he is and ready to try again, but before he can, Gekko tells Armadylan that they need a plan, and that includes Kuchimba helping them. However, Armadylan doubts that a little guy like the golden mole can help with the plan as Kuchimba felt offended and with a sigh, Catboy comes up with another plan. While he, Kion, Zuri, and Gekko distract Robot, Armadylan and the others can stop Romeo from digging, but Kuchimba wants to help and so, Catboy lets him come along to help him. Before Romeo could get another shovel full of dirt, Catboy and Kuchimba surprise him while Kion, Zuri, and Gekko try to take out the shovels and Armadylan and their friends battled Robot. Characters * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Dylan/Armadylan * Kion * Bunga * Ono * Fuli * Beshte * Kuchimba * Kiara * Zuri * Tiifu * Romeo * Robot Trivia ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 36 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes focusing on Bunga Category:Episodes focusing on Besthe Category:Episodes focusing on Fuli Category:Episodes focusing on Ono Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 36 images Category:Armadylan images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Lion Guard images